A Christmas story
by Cath89
Summary: Boone and Da’an are celebrating Christmas together.note: English is NOT my mother language, there will be mistakes is the grammar


**A Christmas story**

**Disclaimer:** Again, It's not mine and never will be.. EFC is property of Tribune Entertaiment's, Author: Cath89 (Catharina Krom)  
**Note:** Merry Christmas everyone!! (I'm a little late with this story, but better late then never ;)  
**Summary:** takes places on the First season of Earth: Final Conflict.  
Boone and Da'an are celebrating Christmas together.

* * *

Like every day, Boone and his Companion were standing in front of the large bay window of virtual glass that showed the gardens.  
Only today the gardens were complete white and slowly little snow flogs felt on the ground.  
Da'an just looked at the falling snow with his blue eyes wide open.  
"beautiful isn't it?" Boone said with a smile on his face.  
"yes indeed" said Da'an while he was still looking at the white gardens."we going to have a great white Christmas this year" Boone said with still a big smile upon his face.

But then his smile fainted, this will be his first Christmas without Kate.  
And sorrow assaulted him.  
Da'an was aware of his sudden emotion change and he turned to his implant.  
"this will be the first Christmas without your wife is it not?" he said softly.  
"yeah" Boone answered "this will be a quite Christmas"  
Da'an nodded "you wont go to friends or family then?"  
Boone signed "nah my sister is in Hawaii this year and all my friends are with there families"  
Da'an simply nodded "sad, if I understand it correctly Christmas is one of the most important holidays on Earth."  
"yes you are correct" Boone said, and on that moment a great idea came in his head.  
"Have you ever celebrated Christmas?"  
There appeared a smile on Da'an's face "no, I didn't have the opportunity to celebrate this human holiday"  
"wanna try it this year?" Boone said with still a large smile on his face.  
The big blue eyes of his companion just stared at him for some seconds  
"I'm afraid that I don't know much about this holiday"  
"I can tell you everything about Christmas, please come celebrate it with me" Boone offered.  
Da'an eyes were filled by gratitude "Thank you Boone, it's an honour to celebrate this holiday with you"  
Boone smiled again "it's a date"  
Da'an looked confused "a date?"  
Boone began to laugh "I will see you tomorrow Da'an" and he walked away, letting the confused taelon alone.  
Da'an looked several seconds at the exit where Boone just had disappeared.

"a date" he said to himself "what a strange term to call this appointment.  
Four days later, on Christmas Eve, Boone sat in his office.  
He was pleased with how his office had become.  
Lily and himself decorated his office for the Christmas mood and it was really turn out great.  
"wow" lily said after she had turn the Christmas lights on.  
"we are good!"  
Boone smiles "yes we are, but hey go to your mother you are late already and really thanks for helping me"  
"it's fine" lily said with a smile "and yes my mother" she said displeased "I wish that I could stay here with you"  
Boone laid her hand on her shoulder "come on girl, this is the first Christmas for her without your father, you have to go""yeah, I know" and she picked up her jacket "see you tomorrow" she said and left the building.

Boone looked on his watche, 1800 hours. Da'an could arrived every moment.  
Just 2 minutes later Da'an came into his office with a small silver box into his small white hands.  
He looked at the many Christmas lights and there appeared a smile on his face.  
"the Christmas decoration of your office is quite beautiful"  
Boone smiled to his companion "thank you, Lily helped me"  
"come on, sit" and he pointed to a chair "I have a lot of good Christmas movies, so that we really come into the Christmas mood"  
Da'an nodded and came closer to Boone "Christmas is if I am correct, also an holiday to give your friends and family presents" and he gave Boone the silver package.Boone smiled again and looked at the package "Da'an you didn't have to" he told him and looked at his companion.  
Then he carefully opend the package.  
Inside of it he saw a beautiful golden watch.  
"Da'an this is to much" was all what he could say.  
"no, it' s not" the companions told him.  
"thank you so much Da'an" Boone said and hugged his companion.  
Surprised but glad about the current situation Da'an smiled "I'm glad, that you like the present"

When they parted after about 10 seconds.  
Grabbed Boone something of his desk.  
"I have also something for you" and he gave the package to Da'an.  
Da'an open the package as if he a was child.  
"it's a famous Christmas" explained Boone "it a very old collector item, so you have to be careful with it"  
Da'an looked with wide blue eyes to the thick book what he was holding.  
"A Christmas carol" he said softly with a smile "Thank you Wiliam, I can't wait to read it"  
Boone smiled "well let's celebrate Christmas.  
The Taelon smiled to his implant and followed him to the two chair.

Several hours flew by and its was running late.  
Boone looked at his companion and an great idea came into his mind.  
"have you ever experienced a snowball fight?"  
Confused The Taelon looked at his protector.  
"a snowball fight?"  
"yeah" said Boone with a large smile "you have to do that on Christmas eve, it's tradition"  
And he jumped out of his chair and picked up Da'an's slender white hand in his.  
He picked up two thick winter coats and gave one to Da'an.  
"it's very cold outside" he explained " you better can wear something warm.  
Da'an nodded and put on the coat.  
"so where did I left the gloves and hats." Said Boone to himself and looked in several drawers.  
"ah here they are" he said with a smile and he put a woollen hat on Da'an's head.  
he began to laugh by the sight of a taelon with a hat.  
Da'an touched his hat and understood that he looked ridiculous.  
"here" Boone said and gave two gloves "The snow is very cold".  
"I know that" said Da'an and putting the Gloves on.  
When both were dressed, Boone could suppress to smile at Da'an.  
"you know" He began "you look almost human"  
Da'an looked at his coat "well, actually you almost can't see me anymore"  
Boone laughed " well I can see your face, but shall we?" and he grabbed Da'an's hand.  
Immediately when they were outside, a snowball hit Boone.  
"what was that?" Da'an ask' t with wide open eyes.  
Boone grabbed Da'an's hand and pulled him with behind a bush.  
"just some kids, who wants a snowball fight "Boone Explained.  
"kids? On this hour.." Asked Da'an.  
"well yeah.. it's Christmas eve, children don't have to go to bed earlier"  
"I see" nodded Da'an.  
"but come one" began Boone "I will learn you, how to win a snowball fight."  
he reached down and picked up a handful of snow, showing Da'an what to do with it, then handed it to him.  
"Here," Boone told Da'an.  
"Now just threw it to one of the kids."  
"Will it not injure them?"  
"nah, not at all" Boone insured him.  
Da'an paused for a second before he came to a decision. Then he looked around, located the kids and threw.  
"HE HIT ME!" screamed a child "REVENGE!!" the other kids screamed.  
"ow god now we have a war" said Boone with a big smile on his face.

Several minutes flew bye and when the mother of the kids told the children to go inside.  
Also Da'an en Boone got to the warm office.  
"and?" Boone asked.  
"thank you William" Da'an said with a smile "this evening was perfect"  
"You welcome Da'an, merry Christmas"

FIN


End file.
